batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jopopo1986
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Catwoman's execution.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 12:46, December 17, 2011 Hi Hi Jopopo1986 first off welcome to the site and glad to see you want to help out. In regards to you wanting to upload Batman: Arkham City Artwork and Screenshots I would ask my friend User:Doomlurker of how he would like to use your proposed idea on the site. The reason I say this is we have alot of Batman: Arkham City Images already on the site and we don't like seeing any kind of duplicated images on the site. But since you told me all your screenshot images and your artwork images are real high resolution images which are the perfered type of image we like to see on the site here he'll probably want to see them on the site. So send a message to User:Doomlurker about your idea and hopefully we'll be able to load your image onto the site and add them to the Batman: Arkham Asylum/Gallery Page. Hope I helped anser your question. From Rod12 Concept Art Not sure why the upload didn't work, all I can suggest is that you try again. - Doomlurker 20:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi Jopopo1986 me and my friend User:Doomlurker are ok with you loading your Batman: Arkham City screen capture and concept art images onto the site basically as long as there big and high resolution were perfectly fine with them. Our only request or guidline whatever you want to call it is you look through the Batman: Arkham City/Gallery page and any other related Batman: Arkham City Character Pages or Gallery Pages to make sure the image you wish to upload is not on the site already. Now if you miss one for some reason were not going to be mad are anything we just want to try and make sure no dublicate images of the same image appear on the site were trying very hard from are end to make sure that we don't have any duplicate images on the sites thats all. Now lets say for excample an image you want to upload on the site is already on the site but you believe your image is a better quality image then the one that is currently on the site. All you need to do is upload the image you want on the site with the same name of the image that is already on the site and once you upload it on to the site your image will save over the old lower quality image and make your new better quality image the new official image on the site. Now if you have any questions are need any help just send a message to either my friend User:Doomlurker or me and we will try and help you out with your questions. From Rod12